


Upper Hand

by littlediable



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson x reader (smut)
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Upper Hand

His fingertips were tingling, his throat was burning, jaw clenched, eyes forced on her frame, Klaus had to grasp the sides of his chair, knowing that his mind wasn’t functioning the proper way any longer. (Y/n) carried a smile on her lips, she sipped on her glass of wine as she listened to Tyler talk about god knows what, too far gone with her thoughts to pick up on anything he was telling her. 

Klaus wasn’t able to realize that (y/n)s focus wasn’t on Tyler, to realize that her mind was wandering back to last night, the way Klaus had been touching her, the way his mouth had left trails down her upper body, marking every inch of her skin. “(Y/n)?”, the moment Tyler grasped her hand, Klaus shot out of his seat, stormed towards his girlfriend and pressed his lips forcefully against hers. 

It took her a moment to react to his touch, lips moving against hers, confusion swapped over her for a second or two, before (y/n) realized why Klaus was reacting the way he currently was. By now (y/n) was able to pick up the signs, would notice when Klaus would act out of pure jealousy, eyes dark, jaw clenched, veins popping out of his skin. Klaus wasn’t as hard to read, as secretive as he liked to think he was. 

Tyler cleared his throat, desperately trying to gain (y/n)s attention once again, an annoyed sigh left him as Klaus smirked against her lips, still not letting go of (y/n), hands wrapped around her waist, fingertips digging into her skin. She couldn’t help but chuckle against his lips, as annoying as his jealous behavior could be, she somehow adored him and his possessive ways. 

“If you’d excuse us.”, Klaus wouldn’t even look at Tyler as he interlaced his fingers with hers, pulling her out of the bar, towards the mansion. “I should have ripped him into shreds, how dare he look at you like this.”, he pinned her against the door, the handle pressed into her spine, hands wrapped around her throat. “Well, maybe you need to remind me once again, who I belong to.”, a smirk on her lips. 

Klaus searched her features for a moment, going through all the scenarios in his mind, deciding on what he’d do to her. With long strides Klaus made his way towards the kitchen, hands swapping over the dining table, cleaning off the tabletop, hoisting her on top of it. He wrapped his hands around her throat once again, slowly pushing her back, spine pressed against the cold wood, curious eyes watching him. 

His hands wandered down to her belt, unbuckling it, he ripped her shirt apart, lips sucking on her hipbones, tip of his tongue wandering around her bellybutton. “Oh Kl-”, she moaned out, he pressed two fingers into her mouth, interrupting her. Hands helping her out of her trousers, Klaus couldn’t stop himself, the way her blood was pumping through her veins, sweet smell clouding his senses, his fangs gazed the skin of her thighs, biting into the skin, moaning out at the velvet like, iron taste. 

(Y/n)s back was arched against the tabletop, already seeing stars as Klaus began to tease her clit through the thin fabric of her soaked panties. “Tell me love, does that feel good?”, he lightly bit into her clit, forcing his tongue between her wet folds, she was a moaning mess by now. She didn’t answer, didn’t react to his voice any longer, not knowing how to form her thoughts into functioning words any longer. “Love.”, his voice was raspy, eyes dark, a teasing smirk on his lips, hands forcing her legs wide apart. 

The original licked another stripe through her folds, before he flipped her around, hipbones placed against the edge of the table, standing on her tippy toes, hands grasping the wood. Klaus grinded his bulge against her backside, hands moving up to her ponytail, tilting her head backwards, “you won’t cum, until I tell you to. Are we clear, love?”, he bit into the skin underneath her ear, enjoying the way goosebumps began to form on her skin. (Y/n) nodded her head “yes”, eyes shut as she waited for him to make his next move. 

He took his time, slowly stepping out of his trousers and boxers, forcefully thrusting into her core, enjoying the small whimpers that left her lips, (y/n) pressed her forehead against the tabletop, moaning against the wood as he kept on ripping her wide open. Klaus tightly pulled on her hair, fingers tugging on her roots as he rolled his front against her backside. His name left her lips over and over again, her knuckles turned white as she kept on grasping the table. 

“Remember love.”, he enclosed his hands around her neck, squeezing off her airway, she felt uneasy for a second or two, having to remind herself that he’d never intentionally do anything to hurt her. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she clenched around his length, Klaus tilted his head back, a deep moan left him, he felt his own release approaching. Sweat dripped down from his forehead, adrenaline pumped through her veins as she felt the knot in her belly growing. 

“Not yet, love.”, his hands left marks on her skin, purple bruises began to form on her neck, desperately trying to hold off the orgasm that was about to swap over her. (Y/n) began to shake her head “no”, as much as she tried, it felt too good, she couldn’t stop herself from cumming around his length, not caring about the following punishment, not caring about the consequences. “Did you just?”, voice deep, grip on her neck only got tighter as her release pushed her into a next dimension. 

A squeak left her as he ripped on her neck, pulled out of her, delivered a hard slap onto her behind and pounded into her once again. Thumb rubbing her overstimulated clit, length buried deep inside of her, Klaus kept on chasing his own release. “Oh, love.”, he breathed out as he released himself into her core, cum filling her up as he kept on rolling his hips against hers. “This was only the beginning, love. I hope you’re ready.”, he tilted her chin to the side, sucked on her lower lip, eyes wandering over her exhausted features, a smile on his lips.


End file.
